Once Upon A Time
by Johanna-002
Summary: Before the PD Movies; Why Helen decides to leave & pre- established Joe&Clarisse. "Her son was losing his wife and child, and mayn't ever see them again. She was losing the self-respect of her son for not standing up to her husband, and was now losing her grandchild." Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Once Upon A Time

**Summary: **Before the PD Movies; Why Helen decides to leave & pre- established Joe&Clarisse. "Her son was losing his wife and child, and mayn't ever see them again. She was losing the self-respect of her son for not standing up to her husband, and was now losing her grandchild."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

-01-

It was a gloomy day in the Palace, so dark and so cold- the weather outside matching perfectly with the gloomy atmosphere: dark, cloudy, rainy…

Clarisse sat in her chair- jumpy with anxiety, but she controlled her emotions well, her husband, Rupert Renaldi, King of Genovia, sat beside her fuming with anger.

Rupert glared harshly at his youngest son, Philippe.

"How did this happen?" Rupert shouted.

Philippe sighed and the young woman next to him jumped suddenly, obviously startled by the sudden out burst.

"How do these things always happen?" Philippe asked, "There was dim lighting, she was wearing the pink sheer thing I love so much…"

"Enough!" Rupert snarled.

The woman next to Philippe blushed. How could he so calmly say those words?

"What's the big deal?" Philippe asked, "Helen and I are married. It's what married people who love one another, do. So we're starting a family a little earlier than planed… I think we will manage quite splendidly with the new addition."

"How could you say such a thing? She is nothing but a low-class whore! Filth! You married the first piece of ass that came your way!"

Clarisse jumped at his words.

Sure, she wasn't happy about her sons' sudden eloped wedding, or the fact that he and his new wife were expecting a child. She didn't in quite fact see eye to eye with Helen… but the description of the woman as a _low class whore_ had never crossed her mind.

Helen was a lovely young woman, a woman who obviously made her son very happy and would indeed be a beautiful mother. Royalty didn't seem to fit into her life style, but there would hopefully be a way to fix that.

Clarisse was snapped out of her deep thought's of the womanly growl across from her.

"How dare you!" Helen hissed, "You don't know a thing about me, or where I come from. How dare you judge me and insult me so! I don't care if you're a King or not, you will certainly have no business talking about, nor toward me in such a manner!"

Helen drew in a deep breath. "You may think you have the right to treat a woman in such a manner, and maybe your wife lets you speak to her as some sort of animal, but you will never, ever, speak to me in such ways again!"

Clarisse glanced in the young woman's direction.

"You are going to allow her to speak to me in such a way?" Rupert seethed. "Control your woman, and while you're at it teach her some respect!"

"I am not an animal!" Helen shouted, pulling away roughly when she felt her husbands' arm touch her lightly.

With a huff, Helen turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. She would no loner put up with the emotional abuse from her father in law. She was leaving.

Who cares if the next heir to the thrown lied in her uterus? It was her child and she would raise it her way… with out a husband if by all means necessary.

Clarisse watched as her son chased after his wife, and after a few silent moments she began to stand.

Her husband angered her greatly. She wondered why she was still with him… why she had even been with him to begin with. She had never loved him… in fact there were many times she had wanted to leave… debated on the idea multiple times.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" His voice harsh with anger

"Out," was her simple reply as she continued to walk out of the room.

-o-o-o-

Clarisse let her furry lead the way. She didn't know where she was headed, but she enjoyed the walk nun the less.

As she rounded the corner she heard crying. She stopped in her tracks and listened. She realized it was Helen, she could hear her sons raspy voice as if he too were also crying.

"Helen… Please" She heard her son plea. "I know things are just really messed up right now, but everything will get better."

Helen cried harder as she sputtered out: "I'm s-s-sorry."

"What is going on?" Clarisse asked concern, finally making her presence known.

The royal mother stopped in her tracks at the ugly-emotionless look Philippe had thrown at her.

"Please just leave!" He snarled.

Clarisse looked back and forth between the two. She ignored her son and stepped closer to the distraught mother of her grandchild. "Helen?"

Helen couldn't stop the tears and her voice crack as she told her mother in law, "I'm leaving… I've caused enough trouble… I'll be out of the palace and gone from Genovia by the end of next week."

"No," Clarisse whispered, shaking her head. "Helen you can't… You can't just leave!"

Helen whipped her eyes. Her eyes hardened over like stone, she stood up and faced her mother-in-law. "Your husband has done nothing but put me down, like a piece of filth since I've gotten here over four months ago, and you haven't said a damn thing about it."

Clarisse felt compelled to say something. Her vocal cords strained. Nothing would come out. She felt as if her air ways were going to give in at any moment.

"I know I don't come from the ray of wealth, however, I am not a monster of a woman either. I love your son… but I cannot tolerate this. I deserve better… my child deserves better than grandparents who will always put him or her down because of what I am."

As much as she wanted to, Clarisse could form no words. Helen was absolutely right. All these months she had wanted to defend her daughter-in-law, but things were already so troubling between her self and Rupert… she couldn't make it worse for herself.

When Clarisse hadn't said a word Helen feared that she would hear the angry 'off with her head!' phrase at any moment.

The mother-to-be softened immediately as she saw a few tears trickle from of Clarisse's eyes. She stepped closer to her mother-in-law and softly whispered in her ear:

"Clarisse… I do hope you find the strength to get out."

Her eyes closed instinctively as she heard Helen's words. More tears fell softly down her face. As much as she and Rupert tried to keep a lid on their deteriorating marriage, it was to no avail. Their problems seeped through.

Helen rubbed her hand along Clarisse's arm softly, she leaned in once more whispering, "I'm sorry," before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and walking out of the room. Although Philippe was in the room, witnessing everything, he was still at a loss. He chased after his wife.

Wiping at her eyes furiously, Clarisse walked out in the opposite direction of the expecting couple. She was headed to see him- Joseph. The man she had fallen in love with, the man, with whom for the last five years, had been having an affair with.

-o-o-o-

Their affair was an open secret. Everyone knew: maids, guards, Pierre and Philippe, Helen… even Rupert.

It had started off as a simple friendship, and nothing more. Clarisse had found him charming from the moment she met him, whilst Joseph had found her to be a little annoying… then he had gotten to know her.

Unhappily married, but needing to feel loved, Clarisse would drop hint after hint to Joseph. She did almost everything but spell it out for him. Joseph at the time had been married, a man of his word.

He knew Clarisse was unhappy, and he was there to comfort her and listen to her. He never embarrassed her when turning down her provocative advances.

Days had turned to weeks, which had then turned into months… which turned into six years later.

Joseph and his wife had divorced. It was now Clarisse's turn to be his listening ear and shoulder to cry on. For Joseph had been married to his wife of 25 years just to find out that she had been having an on going affair with a man for the last eight.

Those six years then turned into four more years… a decade.

They had come together; making love for the first time out in the rain in the small woodsy area that lined the palace grounds. It had been magically beautiful. The years apart with out their lovers, making them as nervous as if it were their first time… it was nerve-wracking but very emotional and very worth it.

-o-o-o-

Joseph opened the door to his room, momentarily, but not at all surprised when he saw Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse on the other side.

"Joseph," her voice was pleading, "May I come in, my dear?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course, darling," he answered as he stepped aside to allow her entrance. "Is everything alright?"

"No," she sighed. "Everything is falling apart. Helen wants to leave. She wants a divorce and she wants to go back to America… with my grandchild…" Her voice faltered.

Joseph nodded, understanding immediately. This wasn't Queen Clarisse who was panicking over no heir to the thrown; this was Clarisse Renaldi, a caring and loving woman who was pained at her family being ripped apart.

Her son was losing his wife and child, and mayn't ever see them again. She was losing the self-respect of her son for not standing up to her husband, and was now losing her grandchild.

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered.

"Oh, Clarisse…" He whispered softy, "What is best for the child."

**Author's Note:** Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.

I haven't decided if I will progress with this. If you wish for it to, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _Thank you all so much for your sweet, sweet reviews!_

_We'll see how many chapters there are. I don't plan on their being a whole heck of a lot, but since you are all deeply intrigued; I will do what I can.  
_

-02-

When Clarisse finally pulled away from Joseph she felt already so alone. Joseph was her pillar of strength.

"You'll be okay, Clarisse." Joseph told her softly.

She looked up towards him and felt the sparkle shine in her eyes. "Joseph, thank you. I don't know what I would do with out you."

Joseph smiled, he watched as she walked softly across his floor, seating herself on his couch. She didn't know how strong she really was; how much she could change and could do if she had just a little more self-confidence.

He joined her on the couch. "Who is going to tell His Majesty she's leaving?"

"I'm sorry?" Obviously she had been in a daze. She looked to him expectantly and he laughed softly.

"I asked you who was going to tell His Majesty that she is leaving with the child."

Clarisse opened her mouth to speak, she closed it and shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

Habits she had picked up from Joseph.

"You know, this would all be so much easier if they were_ our_ children."

"Who's children?"

"Our children- mine and yours," Clarisse said softly, turning her head so she could look at him. Joseph inclined his head. Clarisse scooted closer to him; she said softly: "If they were ours then Philippe wouldn't have eloped and his wife wouldn't be walking out of our life with the baby."

"Only in a perfect world my love." Joseph took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "However, we have to face facts and live in the reality that we are in today."

Clarisse sighed softly, she leaned towards him and as his lips met hers in a soft kiss she felt her body melt into a pool of goo. Joseph had this affect on her; he could make her forget everything with just a feather of a touch against her back, a look or even a smile; a kiss would weaken her to all the powers he could possess over her.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

She kissed his lips again. "I love you more," was her whispered reply.

-o-o-o-

Morning had come.

Joseph awoke to his alarm clock beeping annoyingly next to his ear. He groaned, burying his face further into Clarisse's neck.

It had become a thing for the last year; one of them would fall asleep in the others room, be if from a passionate and wild night of love making, or the simplicity of watching a late movie, or like last night, a need for comfort and love.

The King and Queen did not share a bed room. They didn't even share in each others lives. After their children had been born they had kept up appearances and had gone to one another for the basic need for human comfort and acceptance.

Things dwindled down when Clarisse had given her heart to Joseph. Rupert hadn't been shocked; his wife wasn't good at keeping secrets. He wasn't angry. He and the laundry maid had been shacking up a little before Joseph had even been hired. There was only one stipulation in regards to their affairs: It had better not leak to the media.

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered sleepily, "Please turn off your alarm."

He groaned, and Clarisse smiled sleepily. "I don't want to go to work," He mumbled. He shook his head as Clarisse laughed as she dozed between conscious and unconsciousness before drifting back to sleep.

It was 4:45am, but Joseph always liked to get in a morning jog before having to be on post by 6:30am. Clarisse, that lucky girl, needn't be up until 8am for breakfast and then a meeting at 9am. He kissed her temple and rolled off the side of his bed, deciding he best get ready. He was always in a mood if he didn't get a morning run in.

Jumping into the shower for a quick rinse and a jump-starting wake up, he re-appeared from the bathroom dressed in a gray-work out shirt and black shorts and his running shoes. He crept back towards his bed, set an alarm for Clarisse and then kissed her on the cheek before quietly creeping out of his room, careful not to wake her.

Joseph began his two-and-a-half mile run. He ran along the palace grounds all the way towards the base of Clarisse's garden. It was still dark- the lights of the palace helping him to see. He stopped when he saw a figure walking around near the gazebo.

It was Helen.

"Madame," He said softly,

Helen looked up, clearly startled. "Oh," she gasped, turning from him to wipe her tears. "Joe, I…"

"Are you okay?"

Helen turned to him, trying to hold up the brave face she had learned during her princess lessons. "I couldn't sleep"

Joseph smiled sympathetically. "You're getting quite good at that. Her Majesty would be proud."

"Yea right," Helen sniffled, wiping the traces of tears from her cheeks. "Clarisse hates me. I know she doesn't say as much, but she does."

Walking next to her, he gestured for her to take a seat on the ledge, he sat next to her. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just in a difficult predicament right now."

"You take her side because she's your wife, Joe," She stopped short at the look on Joe's face. "Maybe not legally, but she might as well be."

Joseph cleared his throat, shaking off Helen's comment. "Be that as it may; I don't take sides. I reason with logic; even Clarisse knows that. As much as she wants you to stay, and in spite of everything, she wants _you _to be happy: You make her son deliriously happy and you are carrying her grandchild… However, she is a little upset about the way these milestones had taken place."

"I'm not apologizing-"

"And I am not asking you to. You shouldn't have to apologize for marrying and starting a family with someone you love." He told her. Joseph inhaled deeply when a few more tears trickled down her cheeks. "You all just need to come together and work this out as a family. Weather you like it or not you will have ties to these people for the rest of your life."

Helen laughed shortly, "I don't like it…" She looked towards Joseph and sighed deeply. Joseph had been very friendly and helpful over the last four months. She had come to admire and respect him deeply. "Thanks Joe," She said softly as she began to stand. Joseph followed her lead. "I'm going to miss you when I leave."

Joseph inclined his head. "It was an honor getting to know you Madame." Helen smiled sleepily at him, her eyes a little puffy from crying. "Now why don't you try and get some sleep? You must rest; don't tire your self out. You have a child to consider now."

-o-o-o-

Walking through the halls, later in the morning, Joseph ran into Clarisse. "Good morning my love,"

"Hello, darling," She said softly.

Joseph pressed closer to kiss her temple. "I'll see you later, sweetheart. I have a meeting in about two minutes." He kissed her again. "Have a good breakfast." Clarisse smiled, shaking her head as she began walking towards the kitchen.

"You look beautiful by the way!" she heard him call as he walked down towards the conference room, his back to her.

She looked down at her attire: A light blue summer dress and beige heels; her make up neutral and her lipstick nude, fingers painted a pearly blue; her jewelry a string of pearls around her neck, and wrist and a simple-gold-band ring on her right ring finger- in simple significance that she was with Joe; yet it was not flashy enough not to attract unwanted attention.

Upon walking into the kitchen Clarisse was greeted with the sight of Helen and Pierre sitting next to one another, Helen glaring across the table at Rupert; and Philippe sitting awkwardly next to his father.

"Good morning," Clarisse greeted.

Pierre was the first to acknowledge her. "Good morning mother,"

"Morning," Philippe said gruffly.

"Sleep well?" Helen asked, politely, though her tone told everyone she could care less.

"I finally came to." She said taking a seat on the other side of Helen, effectively trapping her in the middle of herself and Pierre.

Rupert coughed gruffly. "Nice to see you this morning…" He was cut off by the kitchen maid- Esme- bringing in drinks. They shared a smile. "As I was saying," he began again, "You're just in time. Helen has just informed me that she has something she wants to say."

Clarisse's eyes dilated as she adjusted to look towards her daughter-in-law.

Helen took a shaky breath, and as her hands lied on the table they began to tremble. "I- I- I've decided t return to America… with the baby. I'll be bringing him or her up there… Philippe and I will get a divorce..."

Rupert's eyes nearly popped out of his head; And Pierre could feel a major argument about to implode. "Oh dear Lord," He begged softly.

"Excuse me, young lady!" Rupert roared.

Helen looked towards her husband for support. Philippe kept his father in his seat.

"You come here, a needy tramp, using my son! You get knocked up and now you think your going to run off with the heir to my thrown?" He roared. "You must be stupider than I thought!"

"We- I" Helen tried to defend herself. Clarisse had never seen Rupert turn as stony face and heart-less as he was now. She needed to do something- say something... anything!

Rupert stood angrily. "These are your options, Mrs. Tramp; you can grow up, become the wife and mother of the life style you are married into; listen to Clarisse during lessons! You can stay until you have _it _and disappear, never to be seen again; we'll tell _it _that you died or that you would rather not be _its _mother-"

Helen was mortified, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Clarisse felt her stomach turn. Suddenly she felt sick.

"My child is not an _it_!" Helen hollered, standing up. "How dare you! You are out of your damn mind if you think I would stay here or let my child ever see any of you in their life!"

Rupert growled. A woman would never dare speak to him in such a way! "You can leave Genovia Helen… but only if you terminate the child!"

Helen gasped in horror, but before she or Philippe could respond, Clarisse had stepped in; defending her son and daughter-in-law for the first time since they had gotten married.

"She most definitely will not!" Clarisse roared. "She is Philippe's wife, our daughter-in-law and that is our grandchild!"

"Shut up, Clarisse!"

"No!" She said roughly, "Helen may leave if she wants…. Philippe could go with her… we will support her and the child."

"Shut your mouth Clarisse!"

Clarisse didn't feel a sting at her husband's words. She was used to the name calling and the fighting. "If I lose my son or grandchild because of you, Rupert, I will never forgive you!"

Helen reached out to touch Clarisse on the lower back. The Royal mother didn't move an inch or break eye contact with her husband; her sons' and daughter-in-law quickly left the dinning room.

Rupert sneered at her. Clarisse broke the icy glare and began to make her leave as well. She was no longer hungry.

"Clarisse," Rupert barked. She stopped at the arch way leading out to the halls; however she didn't turn to face him.

"Watch your self Clarisse," He warned in a cold tone. "Do not cross me! I'd hate for Joseph to lose his employment and perhaps disappear out of your life and out of Genovia."

Clarisse spun around roughly, as if on cue. She felt fearful at the emotionless look Rupert was giving her. She spun back around and stormed out of the room.

Rupert called out to her again: "I'd hate for him to disappear, Clarisse!"

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ _Thank you all so much for your sweet, sweet reviews!_

-03-

Clarisse was livid. She could feel her face burning with anger; could literally feel it heating up and turning red.

Rupert had essentially ruined yet another day. Clarisse couldn't believe the way she had talked to him; she hadn't ever dared to raise her voice at him, nor even question him.

Her anger sizzled like an egg. She did not understand how Rupert could be so cold and hatful towards Helen.

Now, while she wasn't exactly fond of the young lady, Helen had a lot of admiring qualities. She was very at peace with herself and the world. The girl was always trying to think of the positives.

Helen was a wonderful artist and was very strong-wiled and strong hearted; she cared for everyone and always wanted the best, even if it were she who suffered in the end. She would be a wonderful mother and she was a damn good wife. Just, sadly, the life style in which she married was not one for her.

Being in the royal family you dealt with a lot of politics; a lot of greed and ugliness. No one cared for one another- only themselves and their bank accounts.

Being raised in a home where she did a lot of volunteer work, and was always helping someone from the good of her heart; Helen couldn't grasp the idea and the motives behind all the people she had to deal with in her role as Princess Consort.

She did not want to talk to weaseling old men who cared about no one but them selves, and being a Vegan and a member of PETA Helen didn't bode well with the life style of the women she was supposed to associate with nor with the life style fashion choices she was supposed to make. She refused to eat or wear any animal… no one appreciated her 'goody-too-shoo' attitude.

Clarisse pushed open the doors leading to the outside world. As she stepped out in to the sun light she felt an overwhelming sense of serenity encase her.

She continued to walk along the palace grounds. She passed the tennis courts, and then the swimming pool; she walked a little further and finally came into view of her floundering garden, and her son.

"Philippe, Helen," She said softly as she got closer to the bench the young couple was sitting on.

Helen turned, wiping the traces of her tears from her face; Philippe handing her a handkerchief to wipe the trace of make up from under her eye.

Philippe rubbed his wife's knee softly, but as he looked to his mother he said: "Thank you, mum, for standing up for her in there."

"No thanks needed. It's something I should have done from the beginning." She breathed in deeply. "Helen I am very sorry for the way I have personally treated you these past few months. It wasn't fair and I had no right to treat you as I did, especially with out having knowing you."

Helen looked to her mother in law and inclined her head in appreciation and in acceptance in her apology.

"I'm also very sorry for the way Rupert has treated you, and especially for the things he said today. Helen, would you please reconsider leaving? Please? Philippe loves you, he does, he truly does. I know you are not happy here… but you're carrying my grandchild and I-"

Standing, Helen took in every word that her mother-in-law spoke. As the plea of staying began to leave Clarisse's mouth she had to interrupt her. "I'm sorry Clarisse," Helen said softly. "I have to go. I hate everything about this place and although I love Philippe very, very much my pregnancy is going to be dangerous if I am continuously stressed out. I will be gone by Saturday night."

"What about the child? How will we see him or her?"

"I will write and answer any letters you send. We can phone each other and you may speak with my child; however, I don't think they should know of your status here in Genovia until they are able to make their own choices and decide on if they even want to be an heir."

Clarisse's jaw dropped. "You plan to keep the child from us?"

Helen sighed softly, but she remained strong headed. "For the time being, yes; I am very sorry Clarisse but it is my child and I need to do what I think is best. Now excuse me, I need to finish making my arrangement and packing my things."

"I'll help you." Philippe said sadly. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingers before leading her back towards the glass-side doors.

Shocked, scared and tremendously heart broken Clarisse hurried back into the palace.

Where was Joseph? She needed him. She felt so violently sick. She hadn't prepared for that. Clarisse had not expected Helen to wan to keep the child away from them; she assumed that they would visit for holidays and the child's birthday. What was she to do?

Had Philippe known he would never see his child? Oh dear lord, he was going to resent her for the rest of his life! She and Rupert had single handedly wrecked his world!

"Oh, Celine," Clarisse squeaked, walking towards her assistant. "Have you seen Joseph?"

Celine nodded, tucking a stand of her pixie hair cut back off her face. "He had gone to your Suite, Your Majesty, but I guess he didn't come across you. However, you just missed him. He informed me that he was going into town for a few hours and to let you know that Luke is in charge and he'll be here to escort you to anywhere you need or would like to go."

Clarisse acknowledged her words. She turned and walked back down the long halls and rounded a few corners before making her way to the private wing in which her suite was located.

Opening the door to her suite, Clarisse was greeted with the dim lighting from the sun peaking through her thin curtains.

Tired…

Tired…

Tired…

She was so emotionally tired. There was still work to be done, sadly. Maybe when Joseph returned she could retire early for the day and they could spend the rest of it together. She really needed him right now.

Heading towards her bedroom, looking for a file she had worked yesterday afternoon she was greeted by the sight of a dozen pink roses on her bed.

A smile immediately appeared on her face. Seeing a folded up piece of paper laying next to the beautiful bouquet her heart leaped excitedly. As she grasped it in her hands and slowly unfolded she began to read with great interest.

_"Dear Sweetie,_

_Before you came into my life I had never had a best friend. Clarisse, you are everything, you are my everything! I have never felt the way I do about you for anyone, ever. _

_After my divorce I had given up on finding my soul mate; the one person who could set my heart on fire with just one look. You know very well that I love you so much. _

_I fell in love with you the moment you showed me that I could trust in someone again. I was so afraid of letting you in and being hurt again. I'm so glad you did not give up. I can not imagine what my life would be without you. Falling asleep with you in my arms every night and waking up beside you each morning is how I want to spend the rest of my life. _

_You are everything to me. I love you so much. I fall deeper in love with you every day. I know there will never be anyone else for me, for everyone would insipid in comparison to you and the way you make me feel._

_Thank you for healing my broken heart and making me believe in wonders._

_Love Always,_

_Joseph_

_P.S- I know things are very hard for you right now, and I want you to know I will be here for you until the day I die. Everything will work out, my love."_

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!_

-04-

The weekend had approached so suddenly. The weather- dark, stormy and thunderous- matched the mood of the royal family.

Philippe had arrived home from escorting Helen to the Genovian airport. It was final, his wife was gone.

As they were married in California, Helen would get settled into the apartment her parents had co-signed for her and then go to city hall and get the divorce papers. Clarisse had willingly agreed to pay for all of Helen's medical and housing expenses and that they would send money every month for the child after he or she was born.

Clarisse lied on the bed next to Joseph in his suite, she dozing slightly to sleep and he reading. After Helen and Philippe had left, Clarisse had a break down as the thought of having to wait eighteen years to meet her grandchild finally sunk in.

Rupert had excused him self and had set about ways to prepare for his outing with his Laundry maid Mistress- he obviously, was not in any distress.

Joseph had just been falling to the peaceful cloud of sleep when there was a frantic-hard knock at the door, Clarisse elbowed him to answer, and he jolted up.

"I'll be back," Joseph said softly.

As he opened the door he was greeted with the frame of a pale and very distraught Philippe.

"Philippe?"

Philippe pushed past him, "I don't know how to do this, Joe. I- I don't." he was crying.

Joe quickly rushed to the young man sides. "Deep breaths," he said soothingly.

"1… breathe." Joseph said softly. "2… breathe." Joseph moved to assist Philippe's arms above his head, opening the air ways. "3…breathe."

Philippe's breathing became less erratic. "I don't know how to let her go."

Joe sighed softly.

"I can not just let her go Joe," Philippe sunk to the grown in a squat, Joseph squatted down in front of him. "My child…"

"Shh," Joseph soothed.

"The birth… my child's first words and steps… first day of school." Philippe sniffled.

"Keep in contact with Helen, regularly. You should be able to be there for their birth, and maybe we can work something out… she may have a change of heart."

"How am I supposed to get through this, Joe?"

Joseph made his stand and pulled the young man, whom had become like a son to him, up. "One day at a time."

Philippe sighed heavily, his eyes puffy from the tears he cried.

Joseph pulled Philippe into a sort of embrace. "I promise you, things will work out."

X-X-X

Joseph made his way back into the bedroom. Clarisse turned to face him, her eyes open but dazed from sleep. "Who was that?"

"Philippe,"

"Oh, my," Clarisse said softly, "Is he okay?"

He climbed into bed next to her. "He's taking it really hard, Clarisse."

She sighed softly. "I know… I know."

"Maybe the pair of you can do something together tomorrow. He needs some guidance."

"You should come with us."

"I'm not his father, Clarisse," Joseph said with a light laugh. He though her invitation was sweet and it really meant a lot.

Clarisse cuddled next to him, pressing a kiss to his chin, "No… but whom did he come to tonight? You, not me and not his father,"

Joseph kissed her forehead. "Suggest it; if Philippe whishes for me to be there, I'll go."

X-X-X

That following day, after Clarisse had looked over a few legal documents and passed them to Celine to send to Rupert for the final signature, she and Philippe had spent the day near the palace ground pound tucked a little ways away into the throngs of trees.

Philippe had really opened up to Clarisse for the first time in over a year.

He had told his mother all about how he had met Helen. Philippe had met Helen in the university library. Helen had been volunteering at the desk, and when he had went to ask for her help on finding a book… he got lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

Helen had avoided him for nearly two months, turning him down every time he asked her out. When she finally relented and allowed him to take her out; he'd taken her to an art gala.

"How did you know she would even like that?" Clarisse asked with a small laugh.

Philippe smiled guiltily. "I got her schedule from the school office and became close with one of here friends… they told me an art gallery was my best bet at winning her heart, and it worked."

He continued with when he had met her parents- Janie, her mother, was a brunette with pixie hair similar to Clarisse's; she was a yoga instructor. Her father, Hayden, was a computer programmer- Janie and Hayden were both very much into art, a lot like Helen.

"They were nice?"

"Very," Philippe affirmed. "They were excited when I asked for her hand in marriage."

"Oh…" Clarisse said softly. Philippe had never even told them he was seeing someone.

"So they-"

"They threw us a wedding reception." Philippe said softly. "I proposed with their family ring and after we married in a court house a few months later."

The conversation died, and as Clarisse walked along the pond she heard Philippe say: "I'm sorry you weren't there to witness it, but I hadn't even told her about my back ground… I just wanted Helen to be my wife."

"I understand… surprisingly."

"What about you and Joe?"

"What about us?"

"Are you two ever going to marry?"

Clarisse opened her mouth to speak, but she kept her gaze focused on the water. "I don't know."

"I think you should."

Clarisse smoothed her hands down her sides, her eyes casting to her feet. "I would love to marry Joseph… but, I can't just leave your father."

"It's not like the whole country doesn't already knows."

Smiling, Clarisse said, "Your father would never grant me a divorce."

"Do you love him?"

"Very much."

"Well, I for one think you two should bite the bullet and make it official. I mean it's been what? Nine years?"

"Ten."

"Exactly." Phillippe amended. "I think you should talk to Joe, and then write up your case, talk to father and then go to parliament."

"Maybe… Philippe, this is supposed to be consoling you, not helping me _bite the bullet_."

"I know, and you've made me feel a little better. I love Joe, he's like a father to me- really helped me yesterday when I needed him…"

X-X-X

"Hi, Helen, yes, it's me Joe." Joseph sighed softly as he leaned back into his chair. "I know you must be busy, running around and preparing your home, but I need to talk to you… I would really hate to see Philippe shut out of his child's life, and he so desperately would like to be there for you and the baby: If it is okay with you I would love if you would keep me up-to-date, and hopefully he can be there for some of your scans and for the birth… would you please call me when you get a moment?"

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.

I really don't know where I am going with this story. I am hoping to only have a few more chapters... if you have any ideas or suggestions please PM me with your advice. You will be credited. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!_

-05-

4 months later

Helen was now five months pregnant with the heir to the Genovian thrown. Philippe, upon the advice if Joseph, started to attend therapy to help him cope with his emotions; he missed his wife terribly, and as the phone calls and letters from Helen were supposed to help him cope and keep him informed on the progress of his unborn child, it just made him depressed.

Joseph, after yet again, finding the young prince bent over the kitchen island passed out, drunk, insisted he see a therapist and try to find a way to cope with this life change.

As any father would when giving such tedious advice, Joseph recalled the story of his wife leaving him for the man she had been having an affair with for the last ten years; after the divorce he too had sought therapy, for he had completely and utterly adored his wife, and when she walked out of his life it left him baffled and utterly lost. He sought therapy to help cope with the sudden loss, and angry feelings of betray; trying to figure out how to get on with his life.

Pierre had for the last year and a half been contemplating abdicating from the thrown. Joseph was someone he went to for advice. His mother supported him, but she was dealing with so many things that he felt it unfair t always be the brunt of his father's wrath when the subject was broached. He went to Joseph, who had from day one, told him he needed to follow his heart.

As always Joseph was there offering his support to the fullest. Pierre would be signing over his rights to the thrown in a matter of months, for now he was in Guatemala speaking with a chapel about joining their union.

Clarisse had talked to Joseph about petitioning for a divorce from Rupert. She expressed to him that she had loved him for the last fifteen years, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him for forever. Joseph had not been completely sold on the idea. Though he loved Clarisse very much, and he told her that, he feared she would be out casted from society- that they both would.

However, today was not a day to dwell on the rollercoaster of a ride that seemed never ending.

Today was Philippe's birthday and Joseph had a huge surprise waiting for him!

Joseph reclined into his office chair, waiting for Clarisse and Philippe to meet him. As if one cue mother and son waltzed through the door.

"Hello, Joseph," Philippe greeted, a whisper of a smile gracing his face as his mother leaned slightly over the desk to kiss Joe's lips softly.

"I know it is your birthday, Philippe, but I have a surprise for the both of you." He looked towards the Prince and to the beautiful Queen.

"Well that's not very fair." He joked.

Joseph smiled. "Trust me I'll soon be forgiven." He reached into the drawer and pulled out a little envelope. He handed it to the birthday boy.

Philippe opened the envelope to reveal Helen's sonogram of the baby. He smiled immediately and Clarisse's eyes began to water.

"I need you both to pack a bag. We leave in an hour in a half."

"What?" Clarisse questioned.

Joseph grinned, "I've been speaking with Helen… We leave for San Francisco in an hour. Next week is her 20 week scan and Philippe you will be there, and hopefully, you will get to learn the sex of your child."

"Oh, my," Philippe was speechless

Clarisse had fallen in love with Joseph all over again. "Thank you," She whispered.

Joseph smiled, "Now, Clarisse, I don't know if you'll be able to be in the room, just because the proximity is only so big, but Helen has extended an invitation to you to join, if not for at least a small holiday from all your work here."

"This is… the most amazing thing anyone has ever done. Thanks Joe!"

Joseph just smiled. "Don't mention it." He looked to his watch. "But I was serious; you need to get a move on with your packing!"

Philippe smiled, and as excited as a three year old in a toy store, he bounded off.

Joseph smiled at the closed door, he laughed gently then turned to see Clarisse still standing in the middle of the room.

Smiling sweetly at him, this haze of total adoration in her eyes and love written on her face, she said, "I have never felt more in love with you, then I do at this moment, right now."

Standing, Joseph made his way to his beautiful lover. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes," she purred against his lips.

Capturing her lips in a slow kiss, Joseph's hands came up to cradle her face, tangling gently in her hair. Her lips were velvety soft and heart-fluttering warm,

He loved kissing her.

Moaning into the kiss, Clarisse wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Joseph's lips were her heaven. They were so soft and inviting.

She loved kissing him.

Joseph pulled back, smiling at her clouded with desire expression. "You should go pack," he whispered softly, before stealing another kiss.

X-X-X

"Clarisse!" It was Rupert.

Clarisse quickly zipped up her suite case. She didn't know if Rupert knew about the trip to San Francisco and she didn't want to chance it. Fiona, her ladies maid looked at her started.

"Take this into the wardrobe." Clarisse heard her husbands footsteps get closer. "You stay there as well." Confused, Fiona obliged. Just as Fiona had locked herself in the wardrobe Rupert burst through the doors of Clarisse's bed chambers.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, please come in," She replied sarcastically.

Rupert paced her floor, trying to find the right words to broach to his wife. "I've spoken with Philippe a few days ago Clarisse about this whole… mess."

Clarisse raised an eye brow. Rupert had never once referred to their grandchild as a child, not even a human… it was always mess; this mess; that mess… good grief.

"I've been thinking… about everything. I can only really come to one conclusion; one person to blame."

"Oh." She hoped he would finally take some responsibility. He hadn't been much of a father to his sons; he's never encouraged them to do anything; he didn't show up to any of the events they took part in; he never made time for his family.

"You!"

Her eyes blazed. "I beg your pardon!"

"It all makes sense now! Joseph has been a main influence in my sons' lives and because of that look what they are turning into! Pierre is abdicating and Philippe has made one of the worst mistakes a man could make! I do not blame Joseph, but you! You allowed him to be part of you and part of our children." Rupert took on a look of scorn. "It is your fault."

"Oh, go to hell!" Clarisse hissed. "Joseph has done nothing of the sort, and I am sick and tired of always being at blame. Joseph is the picture of perfect and anyone would be damn luck to share in the raising of children with him! He has always, always, always been there for _my _sons, and I know he will continue to be; just as I know he will be there for my grandchild." Clarisse walked towards her door, gesturing that it was time he leave.

Rupert stomped past her, and Clarisse moved in front of him to open the doors to her suite. Rupert began to make his leave.

"And just so you know," Clarisse's voice was low and vehemently, Rupert slowly turned to face her. "I wish they were his children, and I wish I had had nothing to have ever have done with you!"

X-X-X

"My dear," Joseph said softly as he sat next to Clarisse on the plane. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Clarisse…."

She sighed heavily; turning from looking at the window to now looking at him. "While I was packing Rupert came to me and had once again put the blame on me for the choices the boys have made; he says they are making the choices because of you- that you are too much of a negative influence."

"Oh…"

Clarisse kissed his temple. "Joseph, I know that isn't the truth. You are the most wonderful man I have ever met, and if I had had it my way, you would biologically be their father and the grandfather." She took his hand in hers. "You are a wonderful influence in their life; especially in mine. I don't know if I would be able to make it though with out you."

She caught a glance at Philippe across the isle who was talking to another security member.

"You have gone out of your way to make this trip happen for Philippe. I don't know many people; men; fathers; step fathers… who would have done that."

He finally turned to look at her. "Thank you."

She whispered "I love you," then placed a kiss to his lips.

X-X-X

"Oh… My… God" Philippe's mouth dropped when he saw the beautiful and pregnant Helen.

Clarisse smiled, and took in the sight of the woman before her. Helen had met them at the airport, and to say the mother-to-be was glowing would have been an understatement; she was practically radiating with joy.

Helen's hair had gotten much longer; it was now down the length of her back- touching her waist, and her body had voluptuous curves, she had of course put on a bit of weight, but she looked beautiful. Her tummy was showing beautifully as she was dressed in a beautiful light green dress, her hands cradling her pronounced tummy as she smiled magnificently.

Joseph chuckled gently as he heard Philippe's whisper of an admission:

"I've just fallen in love with this woman all over again."

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!_

-06-

"How have you been Clarisse?" Helen asked as everyone was seated around her living room.

Clarisse smiled, "I've been getting by; one day at a time. How are you? You look beautiful."

Helen rubbed her belly. "I'm okay. The first trimester was really hard- I was nauseous constantly, however lately I've been having heart burn like crazy, but I know it will be worth it in the end." She continued to rub her hands in a circular motion over her stomach.

"How are your parents?" Philippe asked.

"Well when I first got back they were pretty angry, not at me of course, but now they seem fine. Actually, they have invited us over for dinner." She looked towards Clarisse. "My parents want to meet you."

"Oh lord,"

Joseph reached for her hand affectionately; he gave it a gentle squeeze. Clarisse turned to him and smiled, he was always there when she needed him.

"Well, let me show you to your rooms." Helen had a little difficulties standing, but Philippe was immediately at her side, helping her catch her balance after falling forward a little too quickly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Helen led them around the short corner and came to stand between two doors; she gestured to the door on the right, "Clarisse, this is where you and Joseph will stay. I do hope that is okay?"

"Of course,"

"Great, it's a Queen Size bed; Philippe you can stay in this room, sorry the bed is a Twin size and that the room has boxes all along the wall, it'll actually be the babies' nursery. I've just been cleaning it out."

"Oh," He smiled at the mother to be. "Maybe I can help you put everything together?"

"I'd like that. If all goes well, and he or she isn't be too shy, we can learn the sex and maybe you can help me decorate and paint."

As Clarisse and Joseph disappeared behind their door they didn't hear Helen's reply to Philippe's question:

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

X-X-X

"Joseph, should I wear the pink dress or should I wear the pink dress suite?" Clarisse asked looking over the two different outfits.

"Neither." Joseph responded. "Wear this," He held up a light purple dress, a sheer flower pattern material over lapping, the flowers were a darker shade of purple. The dress was indeed very beautiful and extremely simple; perfect.

Smiling, Clarisse reached for the dress. "Thank you my love, I think I shall." Clarisse disappeared into the bath room down the hall, bringing her toiletries supplies with her. While in fact she wasn't used to not having her own private in-suite, she would make an exception.

When Clarisse reemerged from her shower, though was dressed, she dashed to her room. Thankfully, not even Joseph was in there. She quickly blew dry her hair, fluffing and frilling it out with her fingers before running a comb through it. She ran her product through her hands and then used her fingers tips to run it though her hair to keep the shape; she tucked the few fly strands down and a piece behind her ear.

Hmm… she needed a trim. It wasn't very queenly to always be tucking one's hair away.

She applied her make up- a light brown followed with a dark chocolate brown for her crease and a beige white for her brow bone.

Blend… Blend… blend

With her colors blended and the darkness of them setting off her eyes she lined the exact shape of her eye in a deep and rich, black eyeliner, she finally set it off with black mascara and a light nude lipstick with a glossy tent. She spritzed on a bit of perfume- Dolce and Gobana, Light Blue, Joseph's favorite.

Her jewelry was the very minimum; two diamond studs in her lobes, a simple silver bracelet and two rings- one on each ring finger. With a huge smile she removed her wedding ring to Rupert and placed it in her luggage; she then took off the gold band on her right ring finger- which Joseph had given her, which was lined with three small embedded diamonds, and moved it to her left ring finger.

Glancing down at the ring she felt her heart flutter madly in her chest. Maybe some day in the near future she would wear their shared ring of matrimony.

X-X-X

"Hi, Philippe, so good to see you again!" Janie, Helen's mother, greeted as she met everyone at the front door.

Philippe smiled, embracing the petite woman in his arms. "Janie this is my mother Clarisse,"

"And you're Rupert?" Janie asked Joseph, her mode turning cold before their eyes and her body taking on a harsh glance.

Joseph stepped back, slightly fearing that the protective mother would lunge forward and claw his eyes out. "No."

"No, Janie," Philippe immediately defended, "This is my step father, Joseph."

Her eyes immediately softening, but her body still tense Janie eyed Joseph skeptically, she finally turned to look at Clarisse and her lips pursed together tightly; there were so many things she wanted to swear the woman, Queen or not- she didn't care.

You did not underestimate a mother, no matter how petit and innocent she looked.

Clarisse and Joseph stepped into the house, Helen inviting them further into the living room; together they sat on the love seat. Clarisse was practically shaking; Joseph held her hand, offering her a silent form of comfort.

Nearly half an hour later, Helen's father Hayden appeared from his private study. "Janie, we should get a cat."

Random.

"You hate cats,"

"It's not that I hate them, but they are conceited animals." Hayden continued to ramble. "Maybe a dog."

Janie rolled her eyes. Leave it to her husband to suggest the most random things in the most inopportune times.

Philippe shared a smile with Helen; he adored her parents, they always knew how to ease the underlying tension.

"Oh, we have company."

Janie gestured to Clarisse and Joseph, "Philippe's mother Clarisse and his Stepfather, Joseph."

Hayden was thoughtful for a moment. "Well then." Hayden sat with his wife on the sofa near Philippe and Helen sat in her father's favorite chair. "So, where do we begin?"

Clarisse glanced towards her son. Philippe sighed softly. "Can I just start off by apologizing…? My intentions were to never hurt you Helen, or your family."

"And what are we going to do when the child gets here?" Hayden asked. He turned to face Clarisse. "Are you just going to order the secret service of wheat ever you call 'em to just barge into the hospital and take the child out of our lives?"

"I would never do such a thing! I have agreed to Helen's wish; aside from phone calls and letters, we will stay out of the child's life until it becomes of age and can then decide from then on if and when it will succeed Philippe to the Genovian thrown."

Janie sighed, "This would have been simpler if you had just pregnant by your professor, Helen!"

"Mother!"

"Janie!"

Helen and Hayden exasperated, but when seeing her joking expression they combusted into laughter. Clarisse didn't catch onto the joke; Philippe didn't look too offended, so it must have been okay.

Conversation continued. It was easier for Helen's parents to warm up to Joseph; everyone always warmed so much more easily to him. As Philippe engaged in conversation with

Helen and her parents, Joseph and Clarisse began a side conversation of their own.

Joseph took hold of her hand and smiled admiringly at the ring on her finger. "I love the way this looks on you." He told her softly.

"I like the way it feels- like you're with me always." She told him softly.

She turned her head back which was lying on his shoulder, and smiled up at him; her smile widened when he swooped down and laid a gentle kiss to her lips. A question from Helen's father broke through their haze.

"How long have you and Joseph been married?" Hayden asked.

"Oh,"

"ugh,"

"We"

"Umm." Clarisse and Joseph stumbled upon their words looking to one another. "We're, how do you say? Engaged… but not technically,"

X-X-X

The week flew by. Today was the day Helen and Philippe would find out weather they would be having a boy or girl.

"Just make your self at home," Helen offered as she rubbed her swollen belly. "We should only be gone for an hour or so."

Things had been a little cool between Clarisse and Joseph since leaving Helen's childhood home. Clarisse looked over at Joseph who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Helen and Philippe walked out of the door, and the door clicked behind them.

"Joseph,"

"Clarisse,"

"Joseph, about the other day," She inhaled softly. "I want to write a divorce draft to present to parliament." He said nothing. "I want to be with you and…"

"And what are you to write for reason to divorce? If it's denied then what?"

"You my love; I only want you. I will walk away from everything and anything to be with you."

"They won't give you a divorce to be with me, Clarisse. I'm not… it's…" He didn't want to continue to explain; it hurt to know that parliament would purposely dissuade her agreement just because it was him… that he was the one he she loved.

Clarisse moved over to him swiftly. "I have enough immunity: carless husband, emotional; abuse…" She kissed him softly. "I want to marry you one day, and I want to be with you."

Joseph returned her kiss. "I love you too, Clarisse. I promise you, one day, I will make you my wife."

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.

I'm trying to update these stories before I leave tomorrow. I'll be gone until Thursday and when I come back, Friday I start my very first job.


End file.
